Katie Logan
Katherine "Katie" Logan (formerly Spencer) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful, current portrayed by actress Heather Tom since 2007. Katie is the youngest sibling of Brooke, Donna and Storm. She is the ex-wife of Bill Spencer, Jr and is mother to Will Spencer. Storylines Katie's first real relationship was with Nick Marone, who has also been with her two sisters (Donna and Brooke), and her neice Forrester Bridget (Brooke and Eric's daughter). Katie felt close to Dominick "Nick" and ended up getting pregnant. Katie told Brooke and Brooke slapped her. Marriage to Bill Katie said Bill Spencer (Former husband of Brooke) was the only man she could ever really trust. Bill and Katie got married in 2009, after Brooke and Bill were divorced. They lived in Bill's beach house. Katie and Bill had a son William Spencer llll (4th) "Will". They were happy together and then Katie criticized Bill on his drinking and temper. Bill dangerously kept taking a shot of liquor every time Katie said no. At his office, Bill and Allison, Bill's assistant agreed to both have some liquor and Bill drove while intoxicated. Bill crashed into Brooke and landed on the side of the road. Bill was in worse condition, so Brooke took Bill to her place for aid. Katie felt insecure and called Bill's cell and Brooke insisted on picking up, and Katie got furious and drove over there. The police cop was on the street, so Brooke couldn't let Bill leave, to make things look suspicious. Katie got over there and saw Brooke with Bill with his shirt off sitting on Brooke's bed and got angry. KATIE shouted TO BROOKE" What do you think you're being a good friend? YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! ALL THE WOMEN ARE AFRAID OF YOU, AND ALL THE MEN WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU OR THEY HAVE!" Katie took her ring off and gave it to Bill. Katie said Brooke and Bill should be together. Katie ran off and almost had a heart attack. Brooke and Bill did it in Brooke's bed. In the hospital, Bill and Brooke comforted Katie, and the affair ended. Katie had been depressed and saw Dr. Taylor Hayes (Forrester) a Psychiatrist and one of Brooke's enemies. Later, Brooke found out from Dr. Caspbury she's pregnant with Bill Spencer's child. Brooke only told Donna and Eric. After Brooke tried to seduce Eric into being the fake father which he turned down, Brooke rushed over to Bill and Katie's to tell them she's pregnant, but fainted and Dr. Caspary told her privately, she had a miscarriage. Brooke decided not to tell Katie or Bill. Brooke later did tell Bill, but not Katie. When Liam, Steffy, and Katie were in Katie's house, and Liam left, Katie shouted at Steffy that Hope, Katie's neice (Brooke's daughter) should be with Liam, and Steffy faints. Katie feels bad and takes Steffy to the hospital and Dr. Caspbury tells Steffy she can no longer conceive. Steffy is sad and thanks Katie for staying with her. Later Steffy and Katie have a fight, Katie saying she knows what it's like, and Steffy saying she does not. Brooke's Secret Revealed Katie hosts a celebration for Brooke's birthday and unity of the Logan girls. When Katie and Donna are admiring Brooke at Brooke's birthday party, Taylor Forrester, Brooke's rival, reveals that Brooke was pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke if it was ture, and Brooke couldn't tell her because she swore she would never lie to Katie. Katie snapped at Taylor, saying she got what she wanted, and sent everyone out except Bill and Brooke. Katie had a fit breaking picture frames of the Logan sisters, her and Bill, Brooke and Bill and slapped Bill. Katie was very upset with both of them. Bill pinned this all down on her for pushing them back together. Katie filed for divorce. Katie and Bill's Tables Turn During this Karen Spencer, Bill's sister who doesn't approve of him, was very close to Katie, and helped her through this. Katie only asked Bill through the divorce for 1% of the company (Spencer's). Karen encouraged her to take more, but Katie only needed 1%. Bill eventually signed the papers. Karen and Katie came into Bill's office and stated now Katie has 1% of the company, Bill has 49%, and Karen has the remaining 50%. Karen then fired Bill. Knowing Bill wouldn't leave, Karen and Katie had security take Bill Spencer out of the building. Katie then has Bill's office to herself. Karen and Katie hug, and Karen's wife Danielle Spencer walks in and aks what's going on. Karen tells her, and Danielle supports Katie. Now Danielle, Karen, and Katie control Spencer's. Liam comes into Katie (His fromer step-mother's) office and snaps at her for firing his father, he leaves shortly after. Brooke then appears at Katie's new office and continually sticks up for Bill. Katie then tells Brooke that maybe Stephanie (one of Brooke's enemies) was right and Brooke's just a slut in the valley. Brooke then slapped Katie. Brooke reconfronted Katie but Katie snapped at her and Brooke left. Bill reconfronted Katie but she couldn't forgive Bill nor Brooke. Category:Logan family Category:Spencer family